Nouvelle Âme
by StupidLamb
Summary: Edward wants so badly for Bella and himself to spend the rest of eternity together, but he refuses to change Bella. One day, he faces a major opportunity, to become a human once again. Will it all work out? Or will the past affect his new life?
1. Hunting

**_Nouvelle Âme_**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Twilight or New Moon.**

**Edwards P.O.V**

"Edward don't go hunting tonight." Bella begged me to stay with her.

"I have to, I promised Emmett. We haven't eaten in two days." My expression turned remorseful as I tried to explain to her that it would only be a matter of minutes before I was with her again.

She sighed and turned to give me a kiss goodbye. We had been in uninterrupted embrace until I had to withdraw myself due to the smell of her irresistible blood.

"I won't be long." I whispered softly slightly caressing her warm cheek.

I climbed silently out her window, and ran home.

I arrived to find my family in deep conversation. Emmett's thoughts were crowded with images of mountain lion and herds of deer. I snickered at his slight impatience.

I browsed around the room observing my family.

Clearly, they had all hunted this morning. Their eyes were all tinged with amber.

Alice withdrew herself from the current subject the rest of the family were babbling on about, and turned to me.

"If you leave now you will catch a heard of deer that are drinking at the lake." She informed me kindly. It was obvious she had had a vision about it.

"Thank you Alice." I said cheerfully, my voice filled with gratitude. It was great having a sister who could tell you when and where to hunt.

I turned on my heel to find Emmett, who had also withdrawn himself from the conversation. I pondered to myself why, as it was one of his favorite debating subjects. I took a minute to hear what he was thinking; and all that was on his mind were the deer that Alice had mentioned.

I laughed to myself, but then felt a bit sorry for him and quickly indicated that we get a move on.

We soon arrived at the mountains, due to my prompt driving.

Emmett and I got out of the car and inhaled the air which would lead us to where our meal was. One whiff was all it took, and with that Emmett and I were raging through the forest in a southerly direction.

As always, Alice's vision was correct and we found the lake with more that a dozen deer hustling about.

Emmett made the first kill, and we went from there.

After consuming three deer, I had satisfied my hunger and I retreated back to the Volvo without Emmett, who wasn't done yet.

As I waited for him I relaxed listening to Debussy. I wasn't keeping track of time and I don't think it was much longer before I spotted Emmett from a far distance taking his time getting to the car.

"_Why is he so slow?" _I asked myself, clueless about his abnormal behavior.

As he got closer, I realized that in fact, it was not Emmett.

I know it is short, and I am sorry for that! I have made some mega changes thanks to a few of my reviewers, I had forgotten a few important things and now they are corrected, so please R&R Id love to know what you all think.


	2. Exposed

Nouvelle Âme…

_As he got closer, I realized that in fact, it was not Emmett._

"_Billy Black?!" _

My mind was racing with thoughts of why Billy would be approaching my car. Even more so, why was he here at all?

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." He panted; he was going pretty fast for a guy in a wheel chair.

"Billy, what are you doing here?" I asked politely, my face was blank and it gave way no anxious expression.

"I – I know what you are, I know what you do and how you live." He was still out of breath, but managed to say what he needed to say.

I chuckled, of course he knew about our history he is the one that enforced the treaty. But he doesn't know that much, how could he? None of our kind expose ourselves to humans like that, an exception for Bella though. If he knew more than he should for his own good, It is my job to make him let the subject go.

"Billy, what are you talking about? Are you okay?" I managed to sound like I didn't know what he was saying.

"I just saw you, you and your brother. You were killing those deer and drinking their blood. You are a monster!" he had gotten past his breathlessness and suddenly became enraged.

I was speechless, I had nothing to say, I didn't expect a human would have to witness us like that. He had obviously seen Emmett and I, and there was nothing I could do. I thought about it for a minute or two, before I finally decided to threaten him. After all, there was nothing else I could do, was there?

"Billy, I am not a vampire. And even if I was, who could you tell? Everyone would think you were crazy. So why don't we leave it at that before anybody gets _hurt?_"

I was pleased with my threat, it wasn't too pushy, and if he decided to carry on I would give him a little scare.

There was complete silence, I tried to read his thoughts, but for some reason I couldn't break into his mind.

Billy finally broke the silence.

"Who said anything about being a vampire Edward?" his voice was rough and he sounded appalled.

I was shocked by my own foolishness. He never did mention vampires. I had built my own trap and walked right into it. I growled and bared my teeth. He wheeled back a bit, but it was clear he hadn't finished speaking.

"Edward, I don't want to cause trouble, as much as I disagree with whom… what you are," he paused and took a deep breath, "I have a proposition to make…"

I am so sorry the first chapters are short! Yes I have changed it so Billy Black is in his wheel chair, I am sorry it totally slipped my mind! I hope you like the changes I have made, R&R for the next chapter!


	3. Process

**Nouvelle Âme**

"_I have a proposition to make…"_

Well how nice of him, he has a proposition for me does he?

I didn't know what to think of this. Where was Emmett? He needs to be here to help me this decision. Should I kill him? That would break that sulky werewolf's heart.

I snorted. The thought of making Jacob Black unhappy was surely tempting, but I'm thinking of Carlisle and Esme.

"What is this proposition you talk of _Billy_?" I finally spat.

"Come with me." he stated briefly.

"Sorry, no can do. I am waiting for my brother Emmett." I gave him a sarcastic smile and started to wind the window back up.

"No Edward!" he shouted as I refused to deliberate.

"I want you to see something." He added quickly before the window was fully shut.

"Whatever it is I am sure it has no importance to me whatsoever." With that I wound the window up fully and chuckled at my own rudeness. I wonder what it could be.

"Edward, I want to give you the chance to become a human again." His voice sounded muffled through the window, but I sure heard it.

I wound down the window impatiently.

"What did you just say?" I was astonished such a thing could be done.

He carried on explaining, "I said I could give you the chance to be human again. Then you can be with Bella all you want without harming her. Isn't that what you want?"

He hit the nail on the head.

"How is it done?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, that is what I wanted to show you. Do you want to come and see?"

I thought about it for a second. What could be so wrong about it? He wants to help me be with Bella forever, why should I stop him?

I got out of the car and locked it. If Emmett turned up he could run home.

Billy and I followed a path for what seemed like hours. Of course it was only about ten to fifteen minutes, but this was at a human pace, even slower because he was in a wheelchair. I could have been there a matter of minutes if I had run.

We reached a small battered shed. Billy took a single key from his pocket and unlocked it. Inside it wasn't dark, unusually light actually. I lifted my hand, there was a slight shimmer to my skin.

Billy glanced at me, but he was too busy fumbling around keys to open a second door.

I looked around. It wasn't very decorated. There were a few test tubes lying on the dirty benches that had obviously been put there by Billy, and a sink in the back corner.

"How did you find this?" I asked him monotonous.

"I have had this shed here for years. I wondered why you haven't come across it before." He finished his sentence looking at me for a reply.

"I don't often hunt here." It was definitely awkward talking to him about being a vampire.

"I have seen you here other times." He said quietly.

This was becoming ridiculous, why didn't he tell me all of this earlier? Why didn't he report it and get a treaty on this reserve too?

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked slightly aggravated.

"Well I had just started working on my formula. If I had seen you anytime before that, I probably would have. But I thought it would do no good, especially if you wanted to try it."

He finally unlocked the second door, and swung it open to reveal another small room. This time it was decorated, quite nicely actually. The room was slightly darker, and as I observed I noticed that there was a bed in the far corner, with someone laying on it.

"Who is that?" I whispered.

"She is my experiment. She offered to let me test my formula on her." He sounded all to casual about this, and it sounded very wrong to me. I silently inhaled in the room.

I smelt the girl's fragrance. She smelt familiar, but her scent was more powerful.

I smelt that she was a human, but half-way through being changed into a vampire.

Just the way Rosalie smelt when Esme brought her home.

I wondered if this experiment was painful.

"Vic wake up." Billy said loudly.

The girl stirred. It was still quite hard to see her in the light.

"Vic, I have a guest. His name is Edward, he is a vampire. I wanted to show him that changing back into a human was possible." He said in the same tone level.

She stirred once again and then mumbled something I couldn't hear. Billy wheeled himself next to her bed. He lifted her arm and checked a few things.

"Open your mouth." He was holding a cotton bud. When she opened her mouth, he gently moved it inside her mouth.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She didn't seem bothered that I was her, nor' bothered with Billy's experiment.

"I am swabbing her mouth to see how much venom she has left in it." He explained.

He put the cotton bud into a small this plastic jar and wheeled back over to where I was standing.

"Go and meet her if you like. She hasn't had much company, only myself and Jacob."

"Uh, okay." I decided to question this girl and ask her about the experiment. If I was going to change again, I wanted to be sure of everything first.

I slowly stepped closer to the girl who was awake, watching me it seemed.

As I got closer I saw her facial expression become confused and then rather fearful.

I was wondering why she seemed so tense, but as I got closer I realized why…

"Victoria?"

I hope you like it so far! Sorry the chapters are still really short but Im trying to spread all the events out! Please R&R for the next chapter!!!


	4. Decisions

"_Victoria?!"_

Damn her to hell. I wanted to kill her right then and there because of what she has put my Bella through.

"It's _you."_ She mumbled with a slight shake to her voice.

"You know one another?" Billy asked.

"She's been tracking Bella and trying to kill her ever since…" I trailed off remembering the terrible event.

"You killed him!" she yelled.

I hissed at her knowing she was helpless now she was nearly a full human, she shut up immediately.

"Killed whom?" Billy asked, still juggling a few concoctions.

I can't believe this is happening. Victoria was nearly a human, I was standing in the middle of a room wanting to kill both the people in it and was confessing to killing another vampire. I shook my head in disgust.

"James." I said through gritted teeth. Although it wasn't me who killed him, I was speaking for Emmett and Jasper. Victoria and Billy said nothing else. Billy must've known Victoria's story already.

There was so much to ask and say to Victoria, but I thought if I opened my mouth to speak, her and Billy would be dead within seconds.

There was an awkward silence for a few long minutes, and then Billy broke it.

"You have 13 of venom left in your saliva Vic."

"Is that good?" she asked, staring down at the blanket that was still wrapped around her.

"Yes, it means that you're going through your last stages of change. From now onwards it will be much quicker and you will most probably be a human by Wednesday." He finished.

I lifted my arm to check the date on my watch. It was Sunday, so four days before she became a full human.

I drifted off into my thoughts.

"_Why would Victoria do this to herself?" _I pondered, _"She was happy being a vampire, tracking humans…" _

I tried to read her thoughts. I didn't get much, it was mostly unfinished sentences, most of the words were blocked out.

"_James…Death…Human…Edward…Kill…That Isabella Swan…Billy…Human…Abduct…"_

"What?" I said out aloud. She and Billy both looked up at me, but my eyes were focused on Victoria.

She knew instantly I had read her thoughts.

"_Abduct? What in the world does that mean?" _I asked myself.

Her eyes became saddened and I somewhat felt sorry for her.

Billy's eyebrows were raised, but he soon turned away and kept working.

I walked slowly up to her bed and crouched beside it. I checked to see if Billy was watching but his attention was still turned to measuring volumes of venom and saliva.

"Did Billy _abduct _you?" I asked in a voice more quiet than a whisper.

She didn't speak so I tried to read her thoughts again.

"_Just leave me alone Cullen. What does it matter now? I am a human_."She thought.

"But…How? Billy is in a wheelchair, and he managed to abduct a _vampire_?" I again whispered. I kept checking incase Billy was listening, but he was still focused on his work.

"_I don't know. He shot me with something. I could smell him, but he was no where in sight. Suddenly something struck my back and I felt numb all over. I couldn't move for days. You're lucky he has given you a choice…" _She trailed off into other painful thoughts. I didn't speak again.

So, Billy Black was a clever man, and somehow figured a way to abduct a vampire.

Was I falling into a trap?

I thought about it. Billy was giving me a choice to become human again. If I did I could be with Bella forever, and not have to worry.

"So Edward, are you interested in become a human again?" Billy asked after some time.

"Yes I am Billy, although I'd like to know some more about this before I agree to anything…" I paused to give Billy a chance to agree.

"Shoot." He said confidently.

Without hesitation I started asking questions that appeared in my mind.

"How long does the process take?"

"Around four months." He answered.

"Is it painful?"

"The first two weeks will be hectic."

That was going to be a problem. How could I two weeks in excruciating pain without Bella finding out what's going on? This was to be a surprise, and once the change was complete, if she hadn't noticed already, then I would tell her.

"Hmm." I mumbled, still thinking about Bella. It wasn't the pain I was worried about, It was how I was going o keep this from everyone.

"You will have to be away from them… Your family I mean." Billy added.

"Would I be staying here…? With her?" I asked.

Slight panic was running through me. I did not want to stay with Victoria under any circumstances.

"No, you will be staying here, but she will be gone when I start treating you."

So that meant that he was going to start on me in four days.

"Four days…" I mumbled on.

"Yes four days to get your story straight with the family, say you're leaving for two weeks or something believable. Then you will come here, and I will start your treatment. The treatment will be excruciating, but nothing you haven't experienced before." He informed me.

I turned to Victoria.

"So it's like becoming a vampire?" I asked. She shuddered and nodded her bright red head.

I closed my eyes. It was going to be so hard to leave Bella without telling her the truth.

She'll think I'm leaving her again. It was better this way though. This way she won't have to experience the pain of changing or loose her soul. I will go through it all again so we can be together for eternity. The thought was warming my heart already.

"So how does it _actually_ work?" I asked Billy curiously.

He took a deep breath.

"I will inject you with a formula I created that has all the nutrients for a normal human in it. But they are intensified so much, it can produce new blood, providing that there are dried particles in your veins to produce your blood type and D.N.A again." He said proudly.

This was very impressive. In all my years of medical school had I not heard of anything so brilliant.

"Impressive." I stated.

It all sounded very reliable. Looking at Victoria, successful as well.

All I needed to do now was convince my family that I needed to go somewhere for two weeks without them finding out about it. Well nearly all of them.

Alice would be a problem that I would tackle when the time was right.

I had made my decision; I was going to become a human once again. My Bella would be so happy, and we can start a family together.

"I'll meet you here in four days then Billy." I said lifting my hand to shake his.

He took it and gave me a firm hand shake, he seemed awfully sincere.

"Goodbye Billy, Victoria." With that I left the shed and ran to the Volvo.

Emmett wasn't there, so I figured he had run home.

I hopped into the car and put Debussy on full bore. I made my way home thinking of every excuse I could use to get away.

This was a new beginning for Bella and I.

**Hey all my readers! I hope you liked the latest chapter! From here, everything gets exciting. R&R for the next chapter, I really love hearing what you think.**

**I do not own Twilight or New Moon.**


End file.
